


私有物

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “哪怕是出来做娼妓，你也要从我和父亲的身边逃走？”





	私有物

“我的母亲在我四岁时死了。”奥姆说，“我的父亲杀了她，因为她背叛了自己的家族。”

火机在他的指间转了一圈，“啪”地磕在桌子上。奥姆放下火机，挡开女人的手，自己为自己满上了酒。他靠回沙发背上，女人便柔若无骨地缩回他的怀里。奥姆从杯子里啜了一口酒，满足地叹息了一声。

“我那时还小，我的父亲用两根指头就可以捏死我，我敢怒不敢言。”奥姆把酒杯放回桌上，握着女人瘦削的肩膀，偏着脑袋吻上女人的侧颈，用嘴唇抚摸她的皮肤，一点点地往下移。他在女人的肩头上不轻不重地咬了一下，又在自己的齿痕上印下一吻，微微侧过头，把自己的脸颊贴上女人微凉的皮肤：“母亲过世后，我的父亲没有再娶。父亲很忙，是我的老师一直在照顾我。我爱他，我觉得他是唯一爱我的人。但后来我发现我的父亲不曾另娶是有原因的。我的老师实际上是他的秘密妻子，每晚都在他的身下辗转承欢。”

奥姆抬起头，按着女人的肩膀，把她推倒在沙发上。女人顺从地躺下，黑色的卷发在暗红色的沙发皮上铺散开来，两腿不知廉耻地张开，宛若一场热情的欢迎。奥姆俯下身去，一手撑在女人的耳侧，另一手屈起食指，慢慢地刮过女人的薄唇，故意把她的口红蹭出边界。

“年少的我感到被背叛了，便疏远了我的老师。”奥姆低声说道，又把拇指移回了女人的唇上，反复磨蹭着她的口红，直到她的下唇被抹得一塌糊涂，“我以为他爱我，但他却跟我那残酷的父亲勾结。他仍向我示好，仍然关心我，可我不敢再领情了。直到我成年的那天……”

奥姆吻住身下的女人，一只手从她的裙子底下探进去，穿过她的内裤，然后轻巧地放开。弹性不足的布料打在女人的皮肤上，发出“啪”的一声轻响。

“……我成年的那天，”奥姆含着女人的下唇，口齿不清地说道，“我的父亲把我的老师送给了我。”

他吻过女人的嘴唇、下巴和脖子，留下一串湿漉漉的印子。“我的父亲说：‘从今往后，他就是你的婊子。’”奥姆喃喃道，“我看向我的老师，他面无表情地站在我的父亲身边，像个木头人。”

奥姆隔着一层布料舔舐女人的乳头，女人立刻挺起了腰，发出一声沉重的低喘。奥姆抬起眼睛，更用力地舔了一次，用牙尖叼住已经挺立起来的乳头，在缓慢地碾磨的同时露出了半个微笑：“你喜欢这样。”

女人喘息着，半睁着眼睛看向奥姆，她的手轻柔地覆在奥姆的后脑上，不知是在把奥姆的头往下按，还是只是为了让奥姆感到自己被需要。她已经上了年纪，脂粉也填不满脸上的皱纹，浓妆更遮不住她的老态，但奥姆还是觉得她美极了。

“我第一次操我的老师就是在那一天，在我的父亲离开之后。”奥姆说道，他把那一块儿布料舔得湿透了，像吮吸母乳般吮吸立起的乳头，“我想我的父亲确实爱我，因为他在那之后仍在操我的老师，而他愿意与我共享他的妓女。他可不是个喜欢分享的人。”

奥姆直起身，脱下了自己的裤子。他的阴茎早已勃起了，把他的内裤顶出了一个小帐篷，他扯下内裤，那根青筋暴起的老二便弹动着跳了出来。

“说来奇怪，在那天之后，我又重新感受到了我的老师的爱。”奥姆轻声说道，他骑在女人身上，居高临下地看着女人的脸，飞快地撸动着自己的性器，“那是种很奇怪的感觉。他既是我的老师，又是我的母亲，现在还是我的婊子。我曾一度逃避他，以为他不会再爱我了。我为此哭过，觉得自己在失去了母亲之后又失去了他。但事实上他一直爱我。”

奥姆脸上的微笑消失了。他拨开女人的内裤，往她的肉穴里试探了两下，便直接插了进去。他们在那一瞬间都发出了疼痛的低喘，奥姆俯下身，捏着女人的下巴，强迫她直视自己的眼睛，几乎要把她的下颌骨捏碎：“你确实爱我，不是吗？”

女人张开嘴，痛苦地吸着气，她的眉毛紧蹙着，眼神却温柔又无奈：“我爱你，奥姆。我爱你。”

那是维科的声音。

奥姆握住维科的腰，发了狠地操进去。维科猛地抓住沙发的边沿，一条腿翘在沙发靠背上，一条腿缠着奥姆的腰，随着奥姆的动作摇晃着。他早先为自己做过扩张，才能够没那么费力地完全吃进奥姆的阴茎，他知道奥姆没戴套，但他只能纵容奥姆。

奥姆撕开了维科的裙子，维科年轻时曾健壮敦实的肉体如今已消瘦了下去，肌肉变得松软，看起来更显单薄。他没有戴假胸，却好好地穿了胸罩，贫瘠的布料覆盖在平坦而苍白的胸膛上，显得无端地可怜。奥姆按着维科的小腹，大开大合地操他，气息不稳地质问道：“哪怕是出来做娼妓，你也要从我和父亲的身边逃走？”

“不是……嗯……不是你……”维科勉强答道，他把自己的手覆盖在奥姆的手上，“我只想……我只想逃离奥瓦克斯。”

“这又是一句哄我的话吗？”奥姆不为所动，他放慢了速度，却插得更深，像是要把阴囊都一道塞进去。这让维科条件反射地挣扎了一下，他暂时说不出话了，连目光都有些涣散，他的腿根不住地发着抖，不知是因为痛还是爽。

奥姆的眼神暗了暗，他反手扣住维科的手，把它压到维科的耳旁，开始了更加猛烈的顶弄。维科的呻吟声猛地拔高了，他的腿无力地勾着奥姆的腰，两腿抖如筛糠，下意识地分得极开，生怕给正在操自己的奥姆造成任何不便。

奥姆低吼一声，狠狠地撞进维科的身体深处，在那里射了精。维科被奥姆操射了，他没有完全勃起，但他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抽动着，吐出一股又一股稀薄的精液。奥姆开始吻他，从胸膛一路向上，像是猛兽标记领地般留下自己的印记。吻到嘴唇时，奥姆含住维科的下唇，结结实实地咬了一下，惹得维科一阵颤抖。

“很快，”奥姆低声说道，维科一时没听懂他的意思，“很快就结束了，我发誓。最多一个月，我就接你回家。”

奥姆把软了的老二从维科的后穴里拔出来，继续亲吻维科。他吻得极深，像是要刮尽维科口中的每一丝空气，或是把维科吞吃入腹。最终他放开维科，拨开他的额上汗湿的黑发，轻声说道：“我更喜欢你直发的样子。”

那是奥姆年少时偶尔瞥见的。他只瞥见一个背影，奥瓦克斯把维科抱在怀里，拆开他的发髻，维科的黑发便披散下来。然后他的父亲亲吻维科，把他的老师撞向门板，合上了门。奥姆看不到维科的表情，但他听到了维科的声音。压抑的、不同于往常的声线，像是身处极乐，又像是在受刑。奥姆曾嫉妒得心焦，而现在，维科属于他了。

很快，维科就将只属于他。

END


End file.
